Gals! You or me?
by DivineDil
Summary: Yukiko und ihre Freunde sind die neuen Trendsetter der Schule, sie ist die neue Kotobuki! Doch was ihren Schwarm angeht und wer was hinter ihrem Rücken macht, das erfährt sie noch...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Vielen Dank, dass ihr meine FF lest^^ Bitte gebt reichlich Feedback!

**Inhalt:** Yukiko Kurufuko und ihre Freunde! Das sind die neue Trendsetter und vor allem sie selber ist die neue Kotobuki an der Schule! Was aber mit ihrem Schwarm abgeht und wer was hinter ihrem Rücken macht, das erfährt sie noch...

**Spoiler:** Diese Story spielt nach dem 10. Band von Gals! Wer die Reihe noch nicht durchhat, sollte das hier eventuell nicht lesen!

**Disclaim:** Gals! (die Story, Serie, Charaktere, usw.) gehört nicht mir! Alles davon ist Eigentum von Mihona Fuji!

**Gals! - _You or me?_**

**Yukiko Kurufuko **ist die Tochter einer reichen Familie. Sie gibt an der Schule den Ton an und setzt andauernd neue Trends. Manchmal launisch, will meist bestimmen, hat Bestnoten und viele Freunde, feiert gerne, liebt shoppen gehen. Sie steht auf Souta.

**Ai Shizuka **ist die beste Freundin von Yukiko. Sie ist ebenfalls sehr gut in der Schule. Nur bei ihren Freunden öffnet sie sich, ansonsten ist sie sehr mysteriös. Sie liebt Filme, shoppen gehen, sich stylen. Sie und Yukiko geben in der Clique den Ton an.

**Souta Hatsugi **ist der beliebteste Junge der Schule. Er ist zu allen freundlich, hat aber nur Augen für eine. Yukiko schmeißt sich an ihn ran, und manchmal lässt er sich ausnutzen, hat aber immer einen klaren Kopf und sagt die richtigen Dinge.

**Ryo Shinheiji**, Soutas bester Freund. Er ist oft eifersüchtig auf seinen Kumpel. Flirtet gerne mit Mädchen und hat manchmal eine große Klappe. Er steht auf Ai.

**Aoko Kurufuko **ist Yukikos Schwester. Sie geht in eine andere Schule als Yukiko und ist ziemlich vorlaut.

**Weiter Personen/Charaktere folgen und es wird noch detaillierte Steckbriefe der Protagonisten geben!!!**

**Episode 1 - Partyplanung!**

Das Portemonnaie mit den Hibiskusblüten fiel lautlos auf das Pult. Die Klasse hatte sich gefüllt und Yukiko riss die Augen auf. Da stand Souta, mit seiner Uniform, den Kragen fest verschlossen, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, mit einem weichen Blick. Endlich sah sie ihn wieder! Die Winterferien hatte ihre Familie in der Schweiz verbracht und so konnte sie ihn einige Zeit nicht sehen. Sie wollte dieses nächste halbe Schuljahr ausnutzen.

Das blondhaarige Mädchen schüttelte ihre Lockenpracht und steckte sie erneut zusammen, dann setzte sie sich an ihren Platz und öffnete das Portemonnaie, sie tat so, als würde sie ihr Schülerausweis brennend interessieren. Ihr Plan funktionierte. Souta kam auf sie zu.

"Guten Morgen, Ai!"

Was!? Yukiko warf ihren Kopf hoch, ihre Haarspange verrutschte, aber das war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Souta an ihr vorbei, auf Ai zuging. Er hob -höflich wie immer- die Hand ganz locker zum Gruß und lächelte. Ai erwiderte sein Lächeln und hockte sich auf ihren Tisch. "Wie waren deine Ferien?"

"Ich war Surfen, in der Karibik. Und du?"

"Wow! ...Ich war hier, meine Eltern und ich haben Verwandschaftsbesuche gemacht. Nicht sonderlich spannend..."

Das Gespräch nahm seinen Verlauf, während Yukiko ihren Blick abwandte. Was sollte das denn? Warum kamen ihre Freunde nicht auf sie zu? Hatten sie sie nicht gesehen oder was? Aber sie wollte nicht eifersüchtig auf die beiden zu gehen, also sprang sie auf und ging zu Hinata und Kazuha, zwei ihrer Unmengen an Fans. Die beiden fingen an zu strahlen, als sich ihr Idol näherte. "Hallo Hinata-chan, hi Kazuha-chan", sagte sie von oben herab.

"Hi, Yukiko-sama!"

"Wie waren deine Ferien? ...Oh mein Gott! Deine Kette ist ja extrem süß! Hast du die aus dem Maru-Q?"

"Nein, die hab ich aus dem Ausland. Wir waren in der Schweiz, da habe ich die gekauft."

Hinata und Kazuha kreischten vergnügt. "Nein, wirklich? Wie aufregend! Erzähl!"

"Da gab's so stylishe Geschäfte, eines war mitten im Dorf, da muss man wirklich aufpassen, dass einem keins durch die Lappen geht und-"

"Yukiko! Guten Morgen!" Endlich kam Ai auf sie zu, fröhlich hüpfend und hinter ihr, ganz cool und lässig, kam Souta. Yukiko unterbrach ihre Erzählung und kehrte mit ihren Freunden zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Zum Glück saßen sie alle dicht beieinander.

"Warst du schon lange hier? Wir haben dich gar nicht gesehen", fragte ihre Freundin, nachdem sie sie umarmt hatte.

"Nein..., ich bin grade erst gekommen. Stell dir vor! Ich war in der Schweiz!"

"Echt? Stell dir vor, Souta war surfen! Das habe ich auch mal gemacht!"

Der Junge band sich seinen Schnürsenkel zu und schaute dann Yukiko direkt in die Augen. "Und wie hat es dir dort gefallen?"

Yukiko schmachtete innerlich dahin. Er war wie immer der Einzige, der sie durchschauen konnte. Er wusste; sie wollte, dass jemand nach ihren Ferien fragte.

Sie begann ein weiteres Mal, bis der Lehrer erschien. Die Schüler nahmen Platz, die Mädchen steckten ihre dekorierten Handys und ihre Accessoires ein -hier nicht erlaubt- und verstummten.

"Guten Morgen, liebe Klasse! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle eine schöne Zeit und...", flüsterte Yukiko. Sie kannte die Worte ihres Lehrers schon auswendig. Er beendete den Satz: "...Und ein frohes neues Jahr!" Yukiko, Ai und Souta kicherten. Plötzlich wurde die Tür des Klassenzimmers weit aufgerissen und Ryo kam hinein. Sein Haar war zerzaust und der Schal um seinen Hals flog fast hinunter.

"'Tschuldigung, Yomohita-sen! Mein Alter hat vergessen, mich zu wecken, und mein Wecker ist wegen des harten Schneefalls explodiert". Ein fettes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Die Klasse lachte.

"Setz dich und sei ruhig, Ryo-kun." Yomohita griff zum Klassenbuch und vermerkte einen Eintrag.

"Liebe Klasse! Ihr wisst, dass in drei Wochen der Tag der offenen Tür stattfindet. Ihr sollt anstatt der Zweit- und Drittklässler alles planen."

Die Stimmung besserte sich noch mehr, denn dieser Tag war an Schulen sehr beliebt.

Yukiko meldete sich.

"Ja bitte, Yukiko?"

"Warum müssen wir das übernehmen? Haben die anderen keine Lust oder was?" Leises Kichern machte sich breit.

"RUHE! Nein. Die Drittklässler haben genug mit ihrer Planung für die Abschlussfeier und dem Abialbum zu tun und die Zweitklässler machen alle zusammen eine Klassenreise. Es ist also alles eurem Jahrgang überlassen. Wer kümmert sich um die Getränke und allgemeine Verpflegung? Hinata? Du und ein paar andere? ...Sehr gut. Für Deko und Programm?"

Yukikos Hand schnellte in die Höhe. "Das mach ich!"

Ai, Souta und Ryo meldeten sich ebenfalls.

Yomohita verteilte alle Aufgaben und begann mit ein wenig japanischer Landeskunde. Die Klingel ertönte schon bald und die Schüler entströmten in die kleine Pause.

Im Flur vor dem Snackautomat hockten sich die vier Freunde auf den Boden. Ryo saß dicht neben Ai und starrte sie an.

Ais dunkelblonder Haarschopf glänzte in der Sonne, die durch das Fenster neben dem Automaten schien. Yukiko rückte sich ebenfalls in diese Position und versuchte, Soutas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Wir können alle zusammen die Programmpunkte und Spiele planen, Souta, Ryo, ihr schreibt dann auf, um wie viel Uhr was dran ist und Ai und ich, wir übernehmen die Deko, okay?"

"Klar", riefen Ai und Ryo. Er fügte noch hinzu, er sei sich sicher, die Mädels würden eh nur alles mit Blumen und Herzchen schmücken und erntete damit einen giftigen Blick von Yukiko.

Souta nickte nur kurz. "Wann treffen wir uns?"

Ai stand auf. "Lasst morgen nach der Schule zu Macces gehen."

Die anderen stimmten zu und der Unterricht ging weiter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach der Schule ging Yukiko mit zu Ai, denn deren Eltern mussten jeden Tag lange arbeiten und so waren sie ganz für sich alleine.

Ai machte zwei Cappuccino, während Yukiko sich auf ihre Couch platzierte. Sie kontrollierte ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel, die mit den kleinen Strasssteinchen. Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung und seppte durch das Programm, da liefen Talkshows, Spielfilme und jede Menge Werbung. Ai stellte die dampfenden Tassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich neben Yukiko.

"Ai, ich hab eine Idee! Wir schmeißen eine Party!"

"W-was?" Ai war erschüttert von diesem plötzlichen Vorschlag. "Eine Party?"

"Ja, einfach so, zum neuen Halbjahr. Wir laden die ganze Klasse und andere ein und machen eine niedliche Party, jetzt, wo noch Schnee liegt, können wir alles im Weihnachtsstil machen. Was hältst du davon?"

Angesteckt von Yukikos aufkeimendem Eifer, fuhr Ai die Aufzählung fort. "Wir machen Cocktails mit Eiswürfel in Schneemannform und jeder Gast kann ein Überraschungspakt gewinnen!"

"Ganz genau! Und wir laden jede Menge Boys ein, klaro?" Yukiko kicherte und dachte an Souta. Seine dunkelgrauen, geheimnisvollen Augen schauten sie an und er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und zog sie näher und...

"Schmeißen wir die Party am Wochenende?", wurde sie von Ai unterbrochen. Sie nickte begeistert.

"Und wo?"

"Hier, bei dir, okay?"

"Klar. Meine Eltern sind am Wochenende auf irgendeiner Reise, wir haben mal wieder freie Bahn!"

"Gehen wir jetzt noch shoppen? Ich hab kein einziges Partyoutfit mehr", klagte Yukiko. Es stimmte, das Cocktailkleid vom letzten Monat hatte sie ihrer Schwester Aoko geschenkt, weil die ein Date mit einem Klassenkameraden hatte, die Blusen waren nicht hip genug und sonst...? Es musste einfach was Neues her!

Auch Ai meinte, sie bräuchte neuen Lipgloss und sie habe neulich trendy High-Heels gesehen.

Sie schnappte sich ihr Handy und eine kleine Tasche und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Bis sie bei der Shoppingmeile ankamen, tratschten sie über die Party am Wochenende.

"Wir könnten diese Ran Kotobuki fragen, weißt du, die hat doch vor einem halben Jahr hier Abi gemacht. Die Königin unter den Gals. Vielleicht hat die ein paar Ideen", schlug Ai vor.

Insgeheim war Ran Yukikos Vorbild, auch wenn sie immer behauptete, sie selber sei ihr Vorbild. Ran war nun mal wirklich die Queen von Shibuya und Yukiko wollte sein wie sie. Berühmt, trendy, beliebt. Wenn sie das nicht schon war.

"Aber Ran steckt doch grade mitten in ihrer Ausbildung zur Polizistin, Ai."

"Ach ja, richtig. Das finde ich echt cool! Seine Stadt beschützen und für sie da sein!"

"Ja ja, klar. Und ihre Freundinnen? Miyu und Aya?"

"Die studieren beide. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie Zeit haben, dann doch eher Ran."

"Sie war immer für jeden Spaß zu haben und wer weiß, ob sie sich wirklich grade anstrengt... Komm, Ai, wir schaffen das ohne sie! Wir sind die neuen Königinnen! Wir schmeißen die Party des Jahres!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Kritik oder Flames? Immer her damit^^


	2. Episode 2 Das Foto

**Episode 2 - Das Foto**

Im Maru-Q, zwischen den Regalen der Taschenabteilung, suchten Yukiko und Ai nach einer sweeten Tasche. Ai entdeckte einen Wühltisch mit reduzierten Tops und sie schlugen sofort zu. Beim Wühlen kreisten Yukikos Gedanken zu Souta. Wenn sie nur endlich wissen könnte, ob er was für sie empfand! Bis jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung und wollte auch nicht so kindlich sein und ihn fragen. Das sollten die Boys übernehmen!

Als hätte Ai ihre Gedanken gelesen, erzählte sie auf einmal eine krasse Story.

"Sag mal, Yukiko, wusstest du eigentlich, dass Souta ein Foto seiner Geliebten hat?" Sie kicherte verschwörerisch.

Yukiko hörte auf und legte ihre Hände an den Rand der Wühlkiste. "Was? Er hat 'ne Freundin?"

"Nee, aber er liebt ein Mädchen aus der Schule. Hab ich von Yumi gehört. Vielleicht weiß Ryo was davon, ich meine, er ist sein bester Kumpel".

Yukikos Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen. Es gab da also ein Mädchen?

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Freude oder Trauer fühlte, es war eher ein Mischmasch aus Neugier und Wut. War sie dieses Mädchen - oder war es... eine andere?

"Stimmt das wirklich?", gab sie cool zurück.

"Yumi ist da verlässlich. Und nicht nur sie meinte es, sondern schon die halbe Jahrgangsstufe. Es liegt wohl daran, dass du nichts weißt, weil das Gerücht seit Anfang der Ferien umher ging und du weg warst."

Yukiko nickte. Das konnte sein. "Wollen wir Ryo ausquetschen? Oder besser gleich Souta fragen?"

"Die sagen nichts. Miwa und Ayumi haben's schon probiert, aber kein Zweck."

"Und er hat wirklich ein Foto?"

"Ja, irgendwie süß, oder?" Ai lächelte.

"Wir müssen rauskriegen, wer das ist! Wir nutzen die Party am Freitag und machen Flaschendrehen!"

Sie verkündete es laut, so, als ob sie grade gesagt hätte, kommt, lasst uns die Welt erobern. Ais Miene erhellte sich. "Flaschendrehen? Yeah, das wird bestimmt voll cool! Dann muss er auspacken... Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen er und seine geheimnisvolle 'Fotoliebe' ja zusammen!"

Während die beiden Mädels durch Gänge sausten, in Umkleidekabinen rannten und teure Kleider und Oberteile anprobierten, konnte Yukiko nur an Freitagabend denken. Nur noch wenige Tage, dann würde sie endlich Soutas Freundin sein.

Denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Mädchen auf dem Foto war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alle fieberten der Party entgegen.

Nachdem Yukiko und Ai die Einladungen verteilten, war es Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins - und natürlich Soutas Foto.

Die wildesten Spekulationen schwirrten umher, wie kleine Luftschlangen, die durch die Gegend wehten.

Die schönsten und coolsten Mädchen der Schule standen zur Auswahl, es wurde gerätselt, von wem er das Foto haben könnte, denn immerhin war er der beliebteste Junge der Schule. Ein echter Mädchenschwarm.

Nur er selber schien davon nichts mitzubekommen.

"Sag mal, Souta, ignorierst du dieses Getuschel?". Ryo stellte sich neben seinen Freund ans Fensterbrett neben dem Snackautomaten. Souta starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster in den Innenhof. "Welches Getuschel?"

"Lustig! Jetzt mal im Ernst, du weißt genau, was hier los ist!", mischte sich Yukiko ein. Sie bereute ihren kleinen Ausbruch sofort, denn Souta schloss die Augen.

"Willst du drüber reden?" Ai löste den Blick von den vorbei strömenden Mädchen und Jungs, die kichernd und neugierig in den Pausenhof gingen. "Oder sollen wir dich in Ruhe lassen?"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was hier los ist! Leute, worum geht's?"

"Souta!"

"..."

"Souta, bitte", murmelte Ai. "Es geht um dieses Foto. Alle wissen es, und wir sind deine Freunde. Magst du uns nicht erzählen, ob das wahr ist?"

Jetzt schauten sie alle nur ihn an. Er wendete sich vom Fenster ab. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, doch bevor ein Ton herauskam, klingelte die Schulglocke. Schülerinnen und Schüler bahnten sich ihren Weg in die Klassenzimmer und auch die Freunde taten dies. Sie ließen Souta mit dem Thema in Ruhe und fragten nicht mehr nach. Bei den Vorbereitungstreffen für das Schulfest konzentrierten sie sich nur voll und ganz auf die Planung, Yukiko und Ai dekorierten die Wohnung für die kommende Party und sonst war allerhand los.

Dann kam der Freitag.

Schon morgens konnte sich keiner so richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, selbst die nicht, die nicht auf die Party eingeladen waren, sie alle freuten sich auf das Wochenende. Es würde Montag wieder reichlich Gesprächsstoff geben, denn Yukikos Feiern waren dafür bekannt, eine Menge Wirbel zu veranstalten und auf ihnen war reichlich was los, das wussten die, die mit ihr auf der Mittelschule gewesen waren.

"Ryo, gibt es ein Problem?" Yomohita ließ die Kreide sinken und hob wütend die Augenbrauen. Ryo verstummte sofort, er wollte sich heute durch sein Gequassel im Unterricht kein Nachsitzen einhandeln, NICHT heute, und so gab es wenigstens von ihm keine weiteren Störungen mehr.

"Ich wünschte, Ryo, du würdest dich immer so benehmen", seufzte der Lehrer und fuhr fort. "Also, ich hoffe, ein paar von euch haben schon Ideen für den Tag der offenen Tür und ja..."

Fast keiner hörte mehr zu und als endlich das befreiende Klingeln ertönte, strömten die Schüler nach Hause, um ein spannendes Wochenende zu starten. Sie wussten ja nicht, WIE spannend es für einige werden würde.

Die Mädchen, die zur Party eingeladen waren, stylten sich, die Jungen legten ihre Klamotten bereit und Yukiko und Ai dekorierten alles bis zum letzten Schliff.

Sie ließen sich erschöpft aufs Sofa sinken und schlürften ihre Cola, die sie von Macces hatten, aus. Ai strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht und saß mit einem zufriedenen Blick da. "Ich finde, das haben wir echt gut hinbekommen! Yukiko, wir sind das ultimative Deko-Team! Check ein!"

Ihre Freundin lachte und sie klatschten ein, trafen aber nicht, sodass sie beide noch mehr lachen mussten.

"Das wird garantiert ein abgefahrener Abend!"

Souta und Ryo standen um zwanzig vor sieben auf der Matte, mit einem Bündel Mädels hinter ihnen. Ryo klingelte und Ai machte auf.

Sie zog die Blicke aller auf sich.

Sie hatte ihre Haare weit offen und sie fielen ihr in wilden Strähnen über die Schultern. Sie trug schwarze Hotpants und dadrüber ein graues Top, um ihren Hals war ein weißer, länglicher Schal mit roten Schriftzeichen gewickelt und durch ihr voluminöses Haar schimmerten zwei silberne Kreolen. Ryo errötete furchtbar doll. "W-wow, Ai, du siehst klasse aus", brachte er nur hervor. Auch Souta nickte beeindruckt und die Mädchen im Hintergrund bildeten gleich eine Traube um sie.

"Kommt doch rein!", bat Ai. Die Menge folgte ihr durch die Haustür und zog sich sogleich die Schuhe aus.

Auch hier gab es viel zu bestaunen: einige knallweiße Luftschlangen waren an den Wänden längs den Flur aufgehängt. Im Wohnzimmer und den Räumen, die für die Partygäste zugänglich waren, also Küche, Bad und Abstellkammer (obwohl DIE eher für andere Zwecke genutzt werden sollte), waren mit kleinen Schneemännerfiguren geschmückt. In wenigen Zimmerecken lag etwas Watte, die den Schnee symbolisieren sollte, und trotzdem war alles in warmen Tönen dekoriert.

"Wo ist eigentlich Yukiko?", fragte Souta und just in dem Augenblick kam sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte einen lockeren Zopf und kleine Silberstecker im Ohr, sie trug ein rotes Top und einen extrem kurzen Minirock. Die Mädchen lobten ihr Aussehen, da klingelten schon die nächsten Gäste. So ging es weiter, bis schließlich alle da waren. Das Wohnzimmer war nun voll, aber es war groß, genau wie die gesamte Wohnung der Shizukas. Viele gaben das Lob, dass die Winterdeko gelungen war, sie wirkte nicht kindisch, sondern stylish. Yukiko stand auf, während alle anderen Platz auf dem Boden und Sofa machten. "Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid! Auch herzlichen Dank an Ai, in deren Wohnung heute alles stattfindet! Wir hoffen, ihr amüsiert euch richtig gut und habt viel Fun! Und später haben wir noch eine ganze besondere Überraschung für euch, also freut euch und bleibt locker!" Sie hob ihre Hand und machte das Peace-Zeichen und die Gäste lachten. Ai stellte die Anlage an und es dudelten japanische Popsongs, während einige Leute sofort zum Buffet rannten und ihre Becher mit Cola und die Teller mit Sushi füllten, sich die anderen unterhielten und Souta, Ryo, Ai und Yukiko zusammenkamen.

Yukiko klimperte besonders oft mit ihren getuschten Wimpern, wenn Souta sie anschaute. Hoffentlich ist der Minirock auch schön sexy, dachte sie.

"Echt coole Party, ihr beiden", gab Souta von sich und schlürfte seine Cola. "Und was bitte ist diese Überraschung?"

"Das verraten wir doch nicht!"

"Okay, ich bin gespannt". Er lächelte freundlich und nahm mit Ryo auf dem Sofa Platz. Yukiko fieberte nur dem Flaschendrehen entgegen, das würde für sie garantiert das größte Highlight werden. Am Wohnzimmertisch fingen jetzt einige Mädchen an, ein Spiel zu spielen. Doch wie sich bald herausstellte, war es ein kleines Trinkspielchen.

"Wollt ihr euch jetzt schon betrinken?" Ai stellte sich neben sie und fragte nett. "Lasst uns lieber eine Kissenschlacht machen!"

Die Mädchen kreischten und sprangen auf. Sie rissen die Sofakissen unter den Hinterteilen der Jungen weg und schlugen damit auf sie ein. Großes Gelächter machte sich breit und mixte sich zu einer enormen Lautstärke mit der der Musik, und selbst die Jungs machten nun mit, als Ai die Daunenkissen aus ihrem Zimmer holte. Sie konnte sie ruhig opfern, wozu hatte man Waschmaschinen?

Ein paar der Jungen schnappten sich Mädchen, meistens ihren Schwarm, und hielten sie fest, doch diese befreiten sich und wurden durch den Flur gejagt. Sie kehrten kreischend und kichernd ins Wohnzimmer zurück und quetschten sich alle hinters Sofa. Sie wurden entdeckt und unter Decken und Kissen begraben.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem die Frisuren wieder gerichtet waren und Oberteile an den richtigen Stellen saßen, hatte sich auf dem Wohnzimmerboden ein Lager aus kuscheligen, komfortablen Kissen gebildet. Ai schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben ihre Freunde. "Möchtet ihr noch was trinken? Ich hole ein paar Flaschen, dreht doch schon mal die Musik weiter auf". Die Meute verteilte sich wieder in die Teile des Raumes und tratschte, tanzte, flirtete, spielte. Ai bewegte sich in Richtung Tür, da kam Souta auf sie zu. "Ich komme mit und helfe dir beim Tragen der Flaschen." Als Yukiko das hörte, lief sie schnell auf die beiden zu. "Ach, komm, Ai, setz du dich hin, ich hol die Flaschen". Doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Passt schon", antwortete sie. Ihre Freundin startete einen weiteren Versuch, denn SIE wollte mit Souta alleine sein, wenigstens für ein paar Momente. Sie oder keine.

"Souta, kannst du dich eben um die Gäste kümmern? Ich gehe mit Ai." Doch da rief eine Freundin nach Yukiko und als sie sich wieder umdrehte, waren Souta und Ai schon verschwunden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ai bückte sich zum Schrank unterm Waschbecken und holte einige Chipstüten heraus, Souta stellte ein paar Cola-, Wasser- und Bierflaschen auf den Küchentisch. "Ai?"

"Hm?"

"Warum ist eigentlich Sayo nicht eingeladen? Sie, Masato und Natsukichi?"

"Kotobukis Schwester? Yukiko wollte das nicht... Dabei finde ich sie total nett. Yukiko meint, sie seien zu kindisch, obwohl sie schon eine Klasse über uns sind".

"Durftest du nicht mitbestimmen?"

"Doch, aber sie hat mich überredet. Dafür hab ich Nana und Mihona einladen."

"Hat Yukiko irgendwas gegen Sayo? Sie wirft ihr immer so giftige Blicke zu". Souta setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle.

"Das macht sie oft", kicherte Ai, und er stimmte lachend zu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Yukiko, tanzt du mit mir?", fragte Ryo und hielt seine Hand auf. Sie setzte eine gekünstelte Miene auf. "Sorry, aber ich kann grade nicht. Ich muss eben noch was aus der Abstellkammer holen". Es war eine Lüge, aber indem sie so tun würde, könnte sie gleich in die Küche platzen und Ais Platz einnehmen. Ryo war nun wirklich einer ihrer besten Freunde, aber sie hatte grade gar keinen Nerv für ihn.

"Vielleicht danach?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute er sie aus großen Augen an.

"Ja, wenn die Gäste dann nicht was wollen."

"Ich BIN ein Gast".

Yukiko musste schmunzeln. "Auf jeden Fall, ich geh dann mal eben. Behältst du die Trinkerinnen da hinten im Auge? Danke."

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg zwischen gackernden und tanzenden Freunden hindurch in den Flur. Sie ging zur Küche und trat ein. Ai und Souta lachten grade unbeschwert, und in ihr keimte Neid auf. Sie selber wollte jetzt mit Souta lachen und endlich, endlich mit ihm zusammen sein.

"Ihr habt Fun, wie ich sehe. Ich helf euch jetzt aber mal mit Tragen, okay". Es war mehr ein Befehl, als eine Frage, und sofort schnappte sie sich die Bierflaschen und die beiden folgten ihr achselzuckend.

Draußen war es inzwischen total dunkel und auch drinnen erhellten nur einige Partylichter und der Display der Anlage den Raum. Zwei Jungen waren schon leicht angeschwipst. Neiderfüllt beobachtete Yukiko die knutschenden Pärchen.

"So Leute, es ist jetzt Zeit für etwas ganz Besonderes! Wie wär's mit Flaschendrehen?"

Begeistertes Gemurmel machte sich breit und sie grinste, Ai lächelte.

"Die, die Bock haben, kommen hier zum Sofatisch. Für die anderen, wir haben da hinten noch eine kleine Karaokemaschine. Viel Spaß!"

Die meisten stürmten zum Karaoke, und zehn beliebtesten und tratschgierigsten Jungs und Mädchen kamen an den Tisch. Es war ein niedriger Tisch mit süßen kleinen Kissen drumherum, und an einer Seite stand noch das Sofa, das die Gruppe von der anderen abtrennte. Es war so dunkel, dass Ai eine kleine Kerze anzündete und oben drauf platzierte. Alles saßen in einem Kreis um den Tisch und man konnte fast nichts erkennen, nur das Kerzenlicht warf angehauchte Schatten.

"Darf ich anfangen?" Mitsuhiko schaute fragend in die Runde und erhielt nur Nicken. "Okay, auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss Yuki auf die Wangen, Nase und Kinn küssen!"

Yuki schnaubte empört. "Geht's noch? Na warte!!!" Alle mussten lachen. Der Streit zwischen den beiden war immer sehr amüsant, denn jeder wusste, dass sie heimlich aufeinander standen. Mitsuhiko drehte, und alle verfolgten die sich windende Flasche mit ihren Augen. Sie wurde langsamer und zeigte auf ihn selber! Mitsuhiko tat so, als müsse er würgen, aber jeder sah ihm seine Begeisterung an, auch wenn es sehr schummeriges Licht war, als er die Aufgabe erfüllte. Yuki war knallrot. "Dafür will ich jetzt aber drehen!", klagte sie. "Also, auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss seinem Schwarm gestehen, in wen er ist!"

Und machen musste das Kaito. Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, er habe niemanden. "Langweilig!", rief Mitsuhiko ihm zu. "Komm schon!" Er blieb jedoch standhaft, und man konnte das niedergeschlagene Seufzen einiger Mädchen hören.

Das Spiel setzte sich fort, es kamen die üblichen Aufgaben, jemanden zu küssen, etwas zu gestehen, ein Glas Wasser mit einem Zug austrinken, und so weiter. Bis dann endlich Yukiko an der Reihe war. So lange hatte sie drauf gewartet.

"Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss bestätigen oder eben nicht, ob das Gerücht um einen wahr ist!"

Und, oh Wunder, die Flasche hielt bei Souta! Es war wirklich Glück, Schicksal oder Zufall.

Yukiko grinste. "Souta, stimmt es, dass du ein Foto deines Schwarms zuhause hast?" Die in ihn verknallten Mädchen hielten den Atem an. Die Jungs starrten ihn an. Souta nickte langsam.

"Ja, es stimmt."

Laute Atemzüge waren zu hören und aufgeregtes Getuschel. Yukiko grinste noch breiter, während Ryo seinem Kumpel in den Ellbogen boxte. "Alter, echt ganz schön romantisch!"

Souta war nun mit Drehen dran. "Auf den die Flasche zeigt, der muss... der muss die ganze Flasche Cola austrinken, und zwar in einer halben Minuten!"

Es musste Ryo machen. Er meckerte seinen Kumpel an und nahm widerwillig die Flüssigkeit zu sich. Er war nun dran, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, und so ließ er Yukiko den Vortritt. Sie freute sich:"Auf den die Flasche zeigt, der muss wieder mal ein Geheimnis verraten!"

Diesmal, und obwohl alle den Atem anhielten, stoppte die Flasche nicht bei Souta. Ein Mädchen verriet irgendein ödes Geheimnis aus ihrer Grundschule. Allerdings hatten alle jetzt Interesse an Soutas Geheimnis und jeder, der die Flasche bekam, fragte nach diesem Thema. Doch bis jetzt erreichte niemand sein Ziel.

Souta seufzte. "Ich geh mit dem, auf den die Flasche nun zeigen wird, in die kleine Abstellkammer. Und dem verrate ich dann, welches Mädchen es ist. Denn ich weiß, dass ihr alle nur das wissen wollt".

"Das machst du so ohne weiteres? Ist dir das nicht zu privat?", fragte Yuki erstaunt.

"Nein, außerdem wollte ich es der Person eh bald sagen."

Alle waren erfreut und er drehte schnell das Gefäß. Yukiko hoffte, es würde sie sein, dann könnte Souta ihr gleich im dunklen Kämmerchen seine Liebe gestehen und sie könnten sich in Ruhe küssen und...

Die Flasche wurde langsamer.

Und sie zeigte auf ein Mädchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
